


Prototypical Hearts

by brightpyrite



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:59:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3070757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightpyrite/pseuds/brightpyrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's struggling with Sam's bot, Gabriel. But Sam couldn't care less, because hey, who knew androids could fall in love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prototypical Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> short debriel, in Sam's pov! robot au makes romantic relationships kinda wonky, but that's okay!

"Sam," hisses Dean the instant his younger brother picks up, "what the hell did you set Gabriel on?"

"What? He's on his normal settings," replies Sam in a mumbling tone. Glancing back at his client, he gives a soft apologetic smile (that normally works), mouthing 'sorry!' which excuses the client out of his office. "Is he malfunctioning? It's probably because you're neglecting him and he's getting bored."

"Wh- seriously?" Dean lets out an exasperate groan, "What am I supposed to do? Accept all the shit he's giving me?"

"Like... actual shit?"

"No!"

"You mean he's just giving you a hard time?" Sam sighs, clicking his pen and scribbling on a empty notepad. "He'll do that. Just, um, appease to him to the best you can."

"Sammy, you don't understand," Dean's voice drops into a urgent seeth, "It's like he _knows_ how to screw me up. He's acting all weird around me."

"How?"

"All... yeesh, Sam, I don't know. Just not like how he acts towards you. Maybe he watches porn in his freetime that's why he's acting all funky." Dean stops, then adds, "Maybe he does porn, holy shit, and it's messing him up."

"What's that even supposed to mean?" Sam replies hotly, somewhat offended at Dean's pointed jab at his bot.

"I don't know, man, but just so you know, I'm never doing you a favor ever again."

"I'm at work, Dean! Babysit him until I get back," huffs Sam, irritantly, "see you soon." Before he's able to fully disconnect, Dean makes a sound of evident disdain and protest before being cut off. Sam exhales, running a hand through his hair and gets up to the door, to call the client back to his office, who appeared slightly frustrated at these sudden halts in their discussion, to which he profusely apologizes to no avail.

The conversation carries on until her appointment is done, time speeding relatively fast until his shift is over, punching his card out for the final time of the day.

Grabbing his stuff in a haphazard toss, he dumps it in the backseat of his car, sliding into the front comfortably, and calls Dean as he peels out of the parking lot and onto the highway.

"How's Gabe?"

"Still kind of psycho, and I even listened to your bullshit advice about appeasing to his offers, and-"

"Dude, I didn't say anything about offers." Sam adjusts his phone onto speaker mode to avoid breaking the law.

"Fine, fine, but whatever you said, I was like, 'okay, fine,'" mutters Dean, "so your collection of gears started baking for me."

"That is kind of weird," reluctantly agrees Sam, "he's usually pretty selfish. Sounds like he's being considerate for a change."

"Yeah, but when you get to the point where you're baking heart-shaped pies for someone, _it's no longer about consideration."_

"I don't have any heart-shaped tins though?"

"Well, whaddya know? He went out and freakin' bought that shit. For me," chokes out Dean, "and why are you caring about your culinary supplies, when your robot is pretty much courting me?"

"I'm just saying! I didn't think that was possible, actually, for a bot to fall in love with-"

"Don't you ever fucking say it like that, Sam. It gives me shivers in all the wrong places."

"Check in the manuals, in the bookshelf if you really care. I'm coming home right now, anyways."

"Thank God," Dean says breathlessly, "any longer, he might start pulling out proposal rings."

Sam snorts at this visual, "So where is Gabriel now?"

"Taking a nap. Insisted I join him," scoffs Dean, drawing a laugh out of Sam, "I said maybe later. Which obviously meant never, but whatever. Oops, he's waking up, see you later." Dean hangs up with a second pause.

Maybe Sam should start having more midday shifts.

\--

"Hiya Sammo," Gabriel looks up once Sam enters through the backdoor, "you miss me?"

Sam presses a smile, then sees Dean beside the bot, with Gabriel's legs over Dean's in a provocative position on the couch. "Hey- wow, you two got along." 

Dean basically growls at him, before leaping up.

"This is my cue, guys. I'm probably going down to the bar, or something."

"Can't stay?" muses Gabriel, eyebrows arched, "that's too bad."

"Yeah, sure is," mutters Dean, and he is out the door right then and there.

Gabriel turns his attention to Sam, eyes bright with amusement, "Interesting brother."

"In what way? Dean said you'd been messing with him the second he stepped into the house."

Gabriel snickers, fishing a chocolate bar out of his pocket. "Oh, that? That was just fun."

Sam drops his stuff on his desk before slumping onto the couch, "Yeah, but the pies, really? I'm not going to clean up your mess."

"Hey, he liked them. Can't say I don't like Dean though."

"I guess," hums Sam, "but can bots actually fall in love?"

"Love? You mean with humans, right?"

"Uh, yeah, with humans."

"Sure, but don't expect babies to be dropping out any time soon." Gabriel takes a generous bite of the candy bar before continuing, "Besides that, Dean's got a great ass, so I guess I wouldn't mind to tap that."

"Please don't."

"No promises."

**Author's Note:**

> about time I wrote about this ship though. saw a lack in fan material, and was vaguely disappointed, haha!


End file.
